Triwizard Games
by InspireYou
Summary: James and Lily are in the Triwizard tournament in style of Hunger Games
1. Triwizard Games

Triwizard games

James and Lily are in the Triwizard Tournament in style of Hunger Games. 2 boys 2 girls from each school. And only one lives.

A/N: By the way this is the first time I have ever written a fanfiction. Plus I am only 13.

Chapter 1: The announcement

"May I please have your attention again please" said Dumbledore eyeing every student in the hall. " I am very honoured to announce that this year Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament. For those of you who are not aware of the Triwizard tournament is a competition where 2 wizards and 2 witches from the top schools in Europe compete. However this year it is different as the use of magic in the tournament is forbidden. It is very dangerous so only sixth and seventh years will be able to enter. You are going to have to fight for your life-"In a more simple form only one of you will live to be the victor meaning the other tributes will die" hissed Barty Crouch interrupting Dumbledore. All the students suddenly looked up in horror. Die? As far as the students were concerned Hogwarts was their home, where they would be protected. The students were aware of the death toll but it was very rare and all of a sudden 11 people were going to die and only in 1 tournament. "Thank you for clearing that up Mr. Crouch" said Dumbledore trying his best no to look annoyed. "The goblet of fire will be placed at the great hall. Also since the goblet only chooses one champion there will also be a glass bowl where you can place your name. With the glass bowl the tributes will be chosen at random. Also the prize is a thousand galleons. Now, any questions? asked Dumbledore glancing at the sixth and seventh years. The students fell unusually silent mostly of out of shock."No? Ok. Now let's introduce the other schools! Beauxbaton Academy of Magic!" he cheered. The door opened and about a dozen of students walked in with their headmaster, a short plump man with a bald patch. There wasn't any grand entrance or anything but of course who would be celebrating about students who are about to fight to their death. The students quickly sat down at an extra table which had been placed in front of the staff table.

"Durmstrang Institute" yelled Dumledore again as another group students walked in with glum expressions on their faces. They also quickly sat down at their table as far away as they could from Beauxbaton. "Well that is all. And may the odds be ever in your favour" said Dumbledore with his usual twinkle in his blue eyes.

"So Prongs want to enter?" asked Sirius as he stuffed his face with chicken. "Who would want a one way ticket to hell" said James playing with his food. "You better not enter, do you hear me Sirius!" yelled James surprising Sirius. "Even I am not that stupid James" sais Sirius winking at James. Lily quickly turned around in her seat and stared at James. "Don't tell me you are putting your name in the goblet!" cried Lily. "Lily chill no one is putting their name in the goblet" said James as he put his arm around her. After 5 years finally, Lily said yes to James. They officially began dating at the start of their sixth year. Now in their 7th year they are still dating which did surprise a lot of students.

Back in the common room everyone was talking about the tournament, even the first years. "I wonder who is going to even enter the tournament" said Alice, Lily's best friend. "Beauxbaton and Drumstrang have career tributes though" said Peter with his squeaky voice. "What's that?" asked Lily. "Basically it's tributes that who have trained for the tournament ever since they were little" replied Peter who was pleased to have someone actually talking to him. "How can they train for the tournament, it's different every decade" said Lily with confusion in her face. Being a muggle born had its disadvantages. "You know Lily, a thing called cheating exists" said Remus looking up from his book. "But-" Lily protested only to be interrupted by James. "You ask too much questions Lils" said James covering Lily's mouth. Lily annoyed that James had interrupted her bit his hand. "Owww!" winced James while holding his hand. "For interrupting me which was very rude" shouted Lily. "World War 359 is starting!" screamed Sirius raising his hand up in the air. "What are you doing Padfoot?" asked James clearly annoyed at his friend as well. Right now Sirius looked like a crazy maniac dancing around the common room. "Let him be James, let him be" said Remus.


	2. Tributes

Thank you to Alix Jackson for reading my story :D

*2 weeks later*

The Marauders, Lily and Alice were sitting at the hall for breakfast just as how they used to. But today it was different. It was the day that the Tributes would be announced. Everyone was waiting in anticipation, it was scary but exciting. Finally after finishing breakfast Dumbledore stood up. The hall fell silent. "This year no one from Hogwarts had entered to be the champion." said Dumbledore as he inhaled his breath. All the students gasped in surprise, everyone was sure a Slytherin or a Gryffindor would enter. "Due to that situation I am afraid to say that all the students in sixth and seventh year's names are in the goblet and the bowl". More gasps were heard this time. "Let the reaping begin". The goblet of fire roared and a piece of parchment flew to Dumbledore's hand. "James Potter. Gryffindor 7th year."

Everyone in the dining hall turned to look at James. He slowly stood up from his chair and began to walk toward the stage. "No! James!" screamed Lily as she ran up to him. "Don't worry. It will be alright." whispered James as Alice dragged Lily back to her seat. It will be alright? Of course not, everyone knew that. He reached the stage and sat in the char behind Dumbledore. "Ok now our next tribute is... Frank Longbottom. Hufflepuf 7th year!" yelled Dumbledore. "A-are you sure professor?" asked the nervous Frank Longbottom. "Yes. Now come up to the stage Mr. Longbottom". Frank Longbottom dragged himself up to the stage where he sat next to James. A few laughter escaped from Slytherin which further embarrassed Frank Longbottom. "Ladies next" said Dumbledore as he reached into the glass bowl. "Marlene McKinnon. Ravenclaw". Marlene looked up from her book Hogwarts: A history. She quickly stood up and walked to the stage without any hesitation. "Ok, our last tribute for Hogwarts is going to be...Lily Evans. Gryffindor". Everyone including Lily Evans looked up in shock. "It can't be." James Potter whispered. "Oh, but it is. I am very sorry Mr. Potter." whispered Dumbledore. Lily gracefully went up the stage and sat next to Marlene. She closed her eyes hoping it was just a dream and that she'll wake up any minute. But of course it isn't a dream. All the Hogwarts tributes weren't really paying attention to the other school's tributes. Soon more tributes began taking their seats next to the Hogwarts tributes.

**Beauxbaton Academy of Magic**

Laurence Delancy

Clarice Chaffee

Pierre Montague

Jacqueline Bagot

**Durmstrang Institute**

Rosa Anderberg

Dimitar Arnaut

Felix Bakke

Anastaysia Hristrax

**Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry **

James Potter

Marlene McKinnon

Frank Longbottom

Lily Evans

After the reaping all the tributes were led to a small room where they all sat down with the headmasters. "The tournament will begin in January. For three months your mentor will train you. There are three training sessions every week however you can train for more than 3 days a week. In a minute the tributes will be transported to London where you will train. You will be transported back here at Hogwarts a week before the Yule ball. The tournament will start at 1st of January in Hogwarts" said Dumbledore. "Any questions?" "Are z'ere any rulez except for the use of magic?" asked Dimitar. "No. The only rule is that you are not allowed to use magic" replied Dumbledore.

The tributes held on to the teacher as they apparated in to London. It was the first time Lily apparated and she did not like it. It felt like you were sucked in a tornado not that she knew how it felt to be sucked in a tornado. They were now standing in front of a normal office building. Nonetheless she followed Professor McGonagall in to the building. Once she stepped inside it looked completely different to how she imagined it. Each school had their crest on the door. She followed Professor McGonagall through the Hogwarts door. The Hogwarts victors were led into their bedroom where they would live for the next 3 months. Lily's bedroom looked like the exact replica of how her bedroom looked like at home. The walls were violet with posters of Beatles in the corner. She lied down in her warm bed, it felt _normal._

It must have been hours that she was asleep because she was woken up by the knock on the door. "Come in" called out Lily not bothering to open the door. A tall dark figure approached her. James. He locked the door and sat next to her on the bed. They both sat in silence for a few minutes not knowing what to say or do. "Are you ok?" asked James breaking the silence. Lily nodded her head in return. "What are we going to do?" whispered in Lily in a quiet voice.

"We could run away."

"The contract."

"We don't really have an option now do we."

"Only one of us lives."

"Don't say that."

"It's the truth."

"Just don't think about it right now."

"What do you mean not think about it right now? One of us is going to die James! Our life is at stake!"

"You think I don't know that! Of course I do, but what can we do about it now!"

"I just don't want to loose you."

"I love you" whispered James as he pulled her into a hug. "I love you too James Potter." James released the hug and stared in to her emerald green eyes. "In the tournament we should separate." said James in a serious tone. "What? Why?" asked Lily. "What if we are the last ones left in the tournament." replied James.

"Win for me"


	3. Back at Hogwarts

I know I haven't been updating and it's because I thought this story was going to be a fail... I am not really good at writing so sorry if the writing is crap... Also in the previous chapter I rushed it because I really want to get to the good bit ;).

It was the beginning and also the end for 11 tributes. It was sad knowing that the people you are working with will be gone soon. It was even more depressing to know that you might be the one who will kill them. In the training centre everything was new to the tributes. Well, except for Lily Evans, being a muggle born she always used to go camping with her family and was familiar with some skills that they needed. The tributes form Durmstrang mostly spent their time doing physical activities and testing out various weapons. Most tributes made a mental note to themselves to stay far away from Felix...his accuracy with the bow and arrow was almost unbelievable. On the other hand the tributes from Beauxbaton and Hogwarts spent their times on every station there was. Although Marlene McKinnon was an exception. She mostly spent her time reading about plants and animals. It was as if she was already back at Hogwarts doing what she does best-reading. It was no wonder she was in Ravenclaw. Through training the only tributes who really stood out was Felix Bakke, everyone knew he would somehow win. Just by looking at him, you could tell he wouldn't hesitate to kill. His grey eyes showed no emotion what so ever.

Yule Ball

Tonight was the day of the Yule ball. Every student in the school was excited, even the first, second and third years who weren't even allowed to go unless someone invited them. The tributes apparated back to Hogwarts exactly at 6 o'clock giving them exactly 2 hours to change and get ready for the ball. As soon as they touched the Hogwarts ground James Potter ran toward his old dormitory, the one that he shared with Sirius, Remus and Peter. He couldn't even think about going to the heads dormitory it broke his heart every time he saw her. Throughout training James had successfully avoided Lily Evans. Lily had also done the same.

He ran as fast as he could to the Gryffindor tower also at the same time trying to avoid people staring at him. However he came to a stop at the portrait of the Fat lady. It had been almost three months since he left and he didn't have a clue what the password could be. "Please let me in! I am James freakin' Potter you know me so please can you let me in!" yelled James. For the hundredth time the fat lady again answered "No. I need the password. Also shame on you for yelling. What ever happened to being a gentleman."

"Potter? Is that you?"

James swiftly turned around at the sound of his name. It was Alice who was also with Lily. "Erm...Hi...do you know the password the fat lady is being such a...you _know" s_aid Jmes rolling his eyes. "Phoenix" said Alice and the portrait swung open. "Thanks Al" said James before running off to the boys dormitory. He kicked the door to his room and saw his three best friends trying on their dress robes. "Well hello fellas, don't we all look dashing" said James trying not to laugh. The three boys simultaneously turned their heads and ran towards James to give him a "man hug". "Why didn't you owl us? I owled you every day and yet no reply" said Sirius dramatically as he lied on his bed. "Sorry mate been busy" sighed James as he also dramatically fell on Sirius' bed. "Busy with our Lily flower eh?" winked Sirius. "No. We kind of broke up "replied James as he closed his eyes ready to fall asleep. "WHAT?" shouted Sirius along with Remus and Peter. James covered his face with the pillow trying to rest "It's for the best. Especially with this current situation, even if we are together or not we are gonna die".

"But why? You guys are so cute together" sighed Alice fixing her hair. "You know why...It's no use. Still I don't want to end it that way" replied Lily. "You can work it out...somehow..."Alice whispered to herself. "What?" said Lily in confusion. "Just...Don't give up Lils. Eventually the good always conquers. Now get dressed". Lily sighed at her best friend, it was so obvious she was hiding something. Ever since Voldermort came to power her best friends along with other people have always been secretive. Despite being a pureblood Alice held no grudges against Lily. Being a muggle born in this time was extremely hard. It was because of Dumbledore that Hogwarts still let muggle borns in. Still Hogwarts wasn't a safe place. Lily still got the occasional "mudblood" comment but that was normal, it was normal for all _mudbloods._

Lily and Alice walked down the grand staircase catching quite a few eyes. At the bottom of the staircase was Jack Stills, Alice's date. It was compulsory for the tributes to go with other tributes from the same school. Frank was going with Marlene which didn't make Alice that happy and James was going with Lily. At this moment almost everyone forgot that there was even going to be the Triwizard games. They also forgot the fact that soon they weren't going to see them around the school anymore. Today was just like any other ball that Hogwarts held.

Hope you enjoyed it! And since it's the summer holiday I will be updating more quickly. Feel free to criticize. Next chapter will be the actual Yule ball. And yes in this story Voldermort has taken over the ministry. It's like Hitler(Voldermort) ruling Germany. There is going to be a lot of comparison between them. My English teacher analyses stories and films too much and unfortunately I am starting to do that and can see a lot of similarity between Voldermort and Hitler. That's enough form me...


End file.
